


Black Cat

by DancingShadows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows/pseuds/DancingShadows
Summary: When murders begin popping up in a city close to London, it's up to the Queen's Guard Dog to stop them. But can he sniff out this killer, or will a black cat get in the way.





	

"Ciel Phantomhive? Isn't he the boy who's parents died two years ago?" I say, my voice quiet as to not let others hear my conversation with the young lady in front of me. She smiles and looks at her tea cup then at me again.

"Yes that is indeed the same boy. Now Leona, will you do the task for me." She asked before taking a sip of her tea. I didn't answer for a moment; my thoughts debating. After what felt like an hour, but probably not more fifteen minutes; I decided.

"Yes, I will."

I shall take on this mission and I will not fail. I will kill Ciel Phantomhive, no matter what.


End file.
